Singing in the Shower
by Slashfilled-mind
Summary: Now that everyones favorite boys are chained together, showering does become a bit more difficult. And what happens if Light starts singing? LxLight One-shot. Homophobes; go complain to someone who cares.


**A/N Just a short one-shot that popped into my head when I was… well, singing in the shower. Enjoy! Oh, and me no own anything.**

**Warning: boy/boy, homophobes get lost and burn! **

''_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.''_

L's eyes widened as he heard Light's soft voice come from the shower. Since they were still cuffed together, things had to be done a little different. The biggest problem was changing clothes, since the cuffs were in the way. Another thing was showering. After much bickering, (mostly from Light's part) they had finally decided that one of them would get into the shower cubical, undress in there and take a shower, while the other one would wait outside. The chain was just long enough to allow that person to sit on the toilet.

Today it was Light's turn to shower first. He'd gotten in, neatly hung his clothes over the edge and started the shower. L had taken place on the closed toilet lid in his usual crouched position. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until a few seconds ago, when Light had started singing. A Disney song of all things!

_''Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl''_

Kiss the girl? L felt like the song was speaking to him directly. But he couldn't. It was true that Light was highly attractive, both in mind and body, and L had been rather tempted from time to time, but the boy was also his main suspect! He really couldn't. Could he?

''_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl.''_

Too shy? That was like saying he didn't dare! It was a challenge! Well, he'd show them.

Light had stopped singing now, and the shower was turned off. L could hear Light hum the rest of the song quietly to himself as he got dressed and stepped out of the shower. 'Alright Ryuzaki, it's your tu-' His sentence was cut off when the detective pushed him up against the cubical. 'Ehm… Ryuzaki? What are you doing?' Light's expression was a mix between shock and nervousness.

'I'm going to kiss the girl' The Detective whispered, his voice sounding way to close to Light's ear. Before he had the chance to reply, he felt the raven's lips on his.

L moaned slightly into the kiss. Light was still frozen in shock, but when L run his tongue over his bottom lip, the boy instinctively opened his mouth. L slipped his tongue into the other guy's mouth and started exploring, determined to remember each and every corner.

Much too soon for either of them, they were reminded of the need for air and were forced to break apart. As soon as L caught his breath, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, acting like nothing happened. 'Goodnight Light-kun.'

Light, being dragged after the detective, was too stunned to say anything. It was an hour later when he finally rediscovered speech.

'Did you imply that I'm girly!' L gave him a sweet, innocent smile, and just continued working on his laptop. Light huffed, and turned around in the bed, so that his back was facing the Panda.

**A/N: You know, I feel this great love for M&M's, now that I imagine it stands for Matt & Mello. And Oh, I'm using my ramble as a line breaker. :3**

24 Hours later, it was time for their shower again. The day had gone by completely normal, since both L and Light seemed intent on pretending nothing happened. That is, until Light started singing again.

_´´Shut up_

_And sleep with me_

_Come on why don´t you sleep with me_

_Shut up_

_And sleep with me…´´_

L´s eyes grew even wider, but then he gave a predatory smirk. Ah, the beauty of singing in the shower…

**A/N: So, that's kind it. It's short, I know, but it's just a drabble. Still, review please? *puppy eyes***


End file.
